


Take Two

by ghermez



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/pseuds/ghermez
Summary: It's Akihiko and Haruki's second chance at a first kiss.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Take Two

It startles Haruki at first, that Akihiko not only asks but waits, patiently, staring down at the pan he has been washing. “Can I kiss you, Haru?”

Haruki’s name falling from Akihiko’s mouth shouldn’t feel so good and spread joy through Haruki until every hair on his body stands in attention.

He contemplates his options. Say nothing and then what? Akihiko withdraws and goes back to washing the dishes? Say yes and…get kissed? As if he can survive that.

The kiss from all those months ago has practically been burned into his mind, behind his eyelids, taunting him. _No. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go._ Through all these years, he has built a sanctuary in his mind he can go to and imagine. How he might hold Akihiko’s hand in his, kiss his high forehead, smile against his broad shoulders. That night—it broke through his defenses and set his mind on fire. As he sat in Take-san’s chair and listened to the sound of his hair being snipped away, he wished his feelings got treated to the sharp edge of the scissors as well.

However, standing there, the kitchen counter against his lower back, and his eyes burning a hole in the side of Akihiko’s head, Haruki can’t even think of saying no.

He has wanted this forever—no, he wants this. He wants Akihiko with his too-big-for-three-seater-sofa body, his loud drumming on JUMP volumes, his stern eyebrow as he practices the violin.

“Mm-mm,” is all he says—the coward.

Akihiko turns to him, the sun from the window behind him, shining, leaving his expression in the dark, impossible to translate, but there is no need. He comes to Haruki slowly, easing himself into Haruki’s personal space, pressing a hand to Haruki’s shoulder first, then sliding it to his nape. Haruki shudders, full-body and catastrophically good, his eyes squeeze shut and he wonders for a second if Akihiko is messing with him.

No way—he wouldn’t—

Haruki kisses Akihiko to silence the doubts.

He misses Akihiko’s mouth, lands in the general area, but that is not a problem, Akihiko’s big hands are on his face, burning, burning, burning—he can feel sweat glide happily down his spine and into his jeans. He shifts and lets his lips part, feels the dry, smooth pair against his.

Akihiko kisses diligently—careful and slow like he has all the time and wants to spend the entire night simply learning Haruki’s reactions. It’s so different from that night— _Stop_. _Don’t think about it_.

“Ah,” escapes his lips, licked out of him by Akihiko’s hot tongue. It’s so fucking amazing that Haruki isn’t sure whether he should cry or pounce.

Calloused fingers fumble with his ears, a thumb and a pointer finger grasp his chin, tilting his head up. His neck will protest but for now, Haruki is too damned glad and honestly, the happiest he has ever been to care. His body is thrumming, knees tremble and knock against Akihiko’s. He realizes he’s been grasping the edge of the counter. Foolish. Why hold onto that when he had _Akihiko?_ His body reacts slower than he likes, but when he finally wraps his arms around Akihiko, Haruki can hear Akihiko sigh into his mouth.

“Haru,” it sounds like, and Haruki wants to bottle the sound.

Akihiko slips his tongue against Haruki’s, barely there, teasing, until Haruki’s loose fists tighten into Akihiko’s shirt, pulls him closer, their chests melding together—he can feel Akihiko’s thighs against his hips, and for a second, he resents the slight difference in their height. Until Akihiko’s hands slide down Haruki’s shoulders, rub his sides, slip under his T-shirt, and pick him up. He nearly shouts but is too aroused to voice his concern. He’s sitting on the counter now, Akihiko’s face close, eyes glittering with a hint of green and that mischief Haruki loves so much.

“There, isn’t this better?”

He’s about to scoff, say that five centimeters aren’t much when Akihiko’s hand slides onto his thigh and steals all the syllables out of his mouth. His head is blank and yet crowded. He is suddenly shy for being so aroused—well, there is no mistaking the hardness against which Akihiko’s hand is rubbing. In a moment of self-consciousness, Haruki attempts to hide his face in Akihiko’s neck, but Akihiko steals his lips in another kiss.

This one is faster, hotter somehow, and he is arching his back and whining ever so quietly. The tongue against his is persistent and demanding and so good he wants to die right there. He feels helpless to just sit there and allow Akihiko to take from him all the pleasure he wants, but—a part of Haruki has been waiting for his for years.

“Not fair—” he huffs between long kisses that burn his skin.

Akihiko grins, and Haruki really wants to bite it off his face. Or simply just bite Akihiko’s face.

The move is so unlike him that it leaves Akihiko gaping, and prideful of that reaction, Haruki takes advantage and frees Akihiko from his shirt. It falls with a satisfying sound to the ground, and now it’s Haruki’s turn to stare. Akihiko’s sharp lines and hard ridges are impressive, but it’s the softness around his belly and the perfect way his chest rise and fall with each hard inhale-exhale that make Haruki’s heart tremble.

Haruki affects him as much as Akihiko affects him. He wants to crack a joke about how virginal they’ve been behaving, all shy looks and tentative touches, but some switch is turned on in Akihiko, and he’s hauling Haruki off the counter.

“Put me down! You’re going to hurt yourself!” he demands. Akihiko pauses, and Haruki readies himself to gain his balance. But he’s faced with Akihiko’s ass and a question:

“Sofa or your bed?”

“Haaaaah?”

“Where can I take you?”

He gulps and answers, “Bed.”

He doesn’t even want to give himself the chance to think of that night. He would rather have his first time with Akihiko on a bed, true, and he doesn’t want to hurt his back on the sofa. His face burns at the realization of where their night is going and can’t look at Akihiko when they do end up sitting facing one another in _his_ bed.

He wants to hide behind his hands, or worse, get up and leave, but not really. He’s embarrassed, but nothing that makes him want to stop.

“Akihiko—are you sure?”

The question leaves his lips before Haruki can swallow it back. Then it’s out there between them.

Akihiko looks at him, and for all of those years Haruki has prided himself on knowing the drummer, he cannot decipher it or find the words to describe it besides _intense_.

“I should ask you that question.”

Haruki swallows harshly. “If it’s about that time—I forgive—”

“It’s not forgiveness I’m after.”

He whispers, “Then what?”

“A second chance. Haru,” he says, leans close enough for Haruki to feel his breath against his temple, “I can’t promise to be the best man, but I meant what I said that time. I’ll strive to be a better man. For _you_.”

There they are. Those words. The promise that blossoms in Haruki’s heart a thousand gardens of hope and love. A fresh possibility. It seems almost too good now, to hear them from a shirtless Akihiko. He wants to laugh at how such gentle words have ignited his desire.

“If it’s all right with you, Akihiko, I am ready for you to strive to be the best lover I’ll ever have.” There is a challenge, crystal clear, in his voice, and Akihiko picks up on it immediately. That grin. Wide and impossibly beautiful. It splits his face in half and shreds all of Haruki’s senses.

They fall together onto the mattress, Haruki’s clothes ripped from his body, his laugh too loud and joyful to his ear. He feels Akihiko’s mouth, smiling, against his belly, kissing down his chest, flicking his nipples with his hot tongue until Haruki’s breath is all out of sorts.

There is beauty to behold at that moment, spilling from eyes and mouths, hands holding onto one another, Akihiko’s shining eyes, bare and honest, and Haruki’s love, abundant and loud.

Haruki loves Akihiko, and Akihiko loves Haruki. There is nothing between them but the slick of sweat and the excitement of how good _they_ feel together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading every available chapter and I desperately wanted to a scene where Akihiko and Haru kiss again and this time both wanting it and being soft about it...So, here it was.


End file.
